Chibby series : Robot vs Eunhae
by geelovekorea
Summary: Kangin appa, sang insinyur mesin berhasil menciptakan sebuah robot Lie Detector. berhasilkah robot itu bekerja?apa hubungannya dengan eunhae?silahkan baca. drable singkat nan gaje. eunhae n kangin. family, failure komedy. mind to review?


**Chibby Series : Robot vs Eunhae**

.**  
**

* * *

.

Main Cast :

Eunhae (Hyukjae Super Junior x Donghae Super Junior)

Annother Cast :

Kangin as Hyukjae's appa

Hankyung as Donghae's appa

Genre : drable, failure komedi.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD.

.

.

* * *

.

HAPPY READING

.

* * *

.

.

Mari kali ini kita membahas mengenai tentang pakar alias tenaga ahli, kali ini kejadian yang dialami oleh Insinyur Kangin. Ahli mesin ini mampu menciptakan robot pendeteksi kebohongan. Robot hasil kreasinya menampar siapa saja yang berbohong.

Saking senangnya, sang insinyur membawa robot pulang ke rumahnya. Dia ingin memamerkan hasil karyanya pada anak dan istrinya. Kebetulan, anaknya yang masih berusia 7 tahun sangat menyukai power ranger, jadi bisa dipastikan kalau dia akan suka dengan robot buatannya ini.

.

Kebetulan sekali, anak sang insinyur baru saja pulang sekolah, padahal hari sudah menjelang sore. Dia pulang bersama teman sekolahnya, Lee Donghae, tetangga rumah mereka. Hyukkie dan Donghae memang dekat mengingat rumah mereka yang bersebelahan. Terlebih mereka seumuran dan bersekolah ri tempat yang sama jadi jangan heran jika melihat mereka selalu bersama. Dimana ada Hyukkie disitu ada Donghae, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Melihat kedatangan putranya bersama temannya, Kangin langsung memanggilnya dan menghampiri mereka. Ingin memberi kejutan kecil pada anak kesayangannya.

.

"Ah, appa.. Appa sudah pulang? Woah, apa itu yang appa bawa? Apa itu untuk Hyukkie?" tanya Hyukkie saat melihat sang appa yang baru saja sampai rumah dan terlihat sedang membawa sesuatu dibalik tubuhnya. Hyukkie berusaha melihat apa yang disembunyikan appanya. Sang appa yang melihat kegigihan putranya itu hanya terkekeh geli hingga akhirnya dia mengeluarkan robot ciptaannya di hadapan putranya.

.

"Woaaah,,ini power ranger y appa? Ini punya siapa appa? Keren sekali..." ucap Hyukkie saat melihat robot yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya dan matanya berbinar senang saat melihatnya. Hyukkie berjalan mengitari robot itu. Mengamati dengan seksama, dari depan dan belakang, dari atas dan bawah. Matanya tidak berkedip.

Begitu pula dengan Donghae yang berdiri tak jauh dengan Hyukkie. Dia juga ikut mengamati sosok robot dihadapannya itu. Keren. Batin Donghae saat melihat robot itu.

.

"Ini buatan Kangin Juhssi? Omo, daebak. Keren sekali. Aku tidak yakin Hannie appa bisa membuatkannya untuk Hae." Ucap Donghae setelah berkeliling mengitari robot ciptaan Kangin. Kemudian sedikit menggerutu kecil. Yah, kebetulan sekali Kangin appa dan Hankyung appa sama-sama peneliti. Hanya saja mereka berbeda bidang. Kalau Kangin appa di bidang mesin atau teknik, sedangkan Hankyung appa dibidang alam atau biologi. Jadi seperti yang Hae bilang kalau Hannie appa tidak akan bisa membuatkannya robot seperti yang Kangin appa berikan pada Hyukkie. Sebuah robot power ranger.

.

"Ne Hyukkie, Hae-ah, ini robot ciptaan appa. Keren kan? Mirip tidak dengan power rangermu?" tanya Kangin appa masih sedikit terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan kedua namja kecil dihadapannya itu. Meraih tubuh mungil Hyukkie kemudian menggendongnya. "Hyukkie suka?" tanya sekali lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari Hyukkie. Membuat Kangin appa kembali terkekeh senang. Benar dengan perkiraannya. Hyukkie pasti senang.

Tiba-tiba tawanya terhenti saat ingat kalau putra kesayangannya baru saja pulang padahal ini sudah menjelang sore. Padahal seingatnya Hyukkie dan Hae hanya sekolah sampai menjelang siang, ini diluar kebiasaannya. Tidak seharusnya mereka pulang terlambat.

.

"Hyukkie-ya, kenapa kau baru pulang sekolah? Bukankah seharusnya tengah hari kau sudah pulang. Kau habis main kemana saja?" Kangin appa yang masih setia menggendong Hyukkie menanyakan alasannya Hyukkie karena ingin tahu kemana saja anaknya dari siang sampai sore begini.

.

"Mian appa, tadi Hyukkie habis belajar bersama dengan Hae. Besok akan ada ujian dari songsae. Dan ini kami akan lanjutkan belajarnya di kamar Hyukkie. Boleh kan appa?" Jawab Hyukkie. Belum sempat Kangin appa menjawab pertanyaan putranya, tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

Plak.

Tiba-tiba saja robot yang dibawa sang insinyur menampar pipi anaknya. Tahulah sang appa kalau anaknya telah berbohong. Sedangkan Hyukkie dan Hae terdiam, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diterima dari robot ayahnya. Mereka tidak mengerti.

Sang appa pun akhirnya menjelaskan pada kedua namja mungil itu kalau robot yang dibawa ini adalah robot yang diciptakan oleh appanya untuk mendeteksi kebohongan. Jadi kalau ada yang berbohong berada di sekitar robot itu maka robot itu akan langsung menampar pipinya.

.

"Mianhe appa. Tadi Hyukkie bermain-main dulu disekolah dengan Hae. Menemani sunbae-sunbae yang belum pulang karena menunggu jemputan." Ucap Hyukkie sambil menunduk, tak berani menatap appanya yang sedang marah padanya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Hae, berusaha mencari perlindungan.

.

"Ne Kangin Juhssi. Kami hanya ingin mengajak sunbae-sunbae kami bermain kok." Bela Hae.

.

"Mereka saja yang tak mau bermain dengan kami sehingga kami terpaksa mengejar mereka."

.

.

.

Plak.

Lagi. Robot buatan Kangin lagi-lagi bereaksi dan kali ini pada Donghae. Tahulah kalau itu bohong. Donghae hanya bisa meringis pelan sambil mengusap pipinya yang baru saja disapa oleh robot itu. Kangin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, menunggu Hyukkie dan Hae menjelaskan lebih detail lagi. Sedangkan dua namja mungil ini mulai meringkuk takut. Robot itu menyeramkan, pikir mereka.

.

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya pada appa. Kalau kalian tidak menutup-nutupi atau tidak merekayasa, robot ini tidak akan mengganggu kalian." Jelas Kangin saat melihat keduanya terlihat ketakutan dengan robotnya. Mencoba menjelaskan dan memberikan pengertian pada kedua namja itu.

Akhirnya mereka mengakui kalau yang mereka maksud dengan mengajak bermain itu adalah menganggunya. Mereka mengganggu murid-murid yeoja disekolah mereka dengan menakuti menggunakan ulat atau terkadang menyibakkan rok yang digunakan para murid yeoja. Tentu saja itu membuat murid-murid yeoja itu lari menghindari mereka.

.

.

.

Ctak

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja sang appa menyentil ujung hidung Hyukkie. Meski pelan tapi cukup sakit dirasakan Hyukkie. Hal ini terbukti dari Hyukkie yang mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya yang memerah dan sedikit bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Hae. Kangin appa merasa kecewa dan kesal karena anak yang paling dibanggakannya ternyata tidak jujur, terlebih saat dia mengetahui ternyata tingkat keusilan Hyukkie dan Hae yang bisa dikatakan cukup parah.

.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu Hyukkie? Kau juga Hae-ah. Kalian itu harus jujur apapun yang terjadi dan kau juga tidak seharusnya bertindak seperti itu. Itu namanya pelecehan seksual. Kau masih kecil tapi sudah pervert. Bagaimana kalau besar nanti? Sepertinya aku harus menceritakan hal ini pada Hankyungie." Kangin appa mendesah keras karena kesalnya. "Dulu waktu appa masih seumur kalian, appa itu namja yang baik. Tidak pernah bohong dan tidak nakal." Lanjutnya. Tapi tak lama,,,,

.

.

.

Plak

.

.

.

.

Sang robotpun menampar sang insinyur. Tentu saja ini mengagetkan. Suasana pun jadi hening seketika. Kangin tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, sedangkan kedua namja mungil itu menatap Kangin dengan tajam sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

.

.

annyeong,,author gelo muncul lagi dengan fanfict abal nan gaje lagi..

kali ini author muncul dengan drable gaje.. gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pop-up gitu ajah habis liat sketsa tadi dan langsung saja kutulis sebelum lupa tapi jadinya aneh bin gaje seperti ini...

kekekeke,,,

mian atas keabalan fict tp author tetep bharap reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author..

so,,author berterimakasih banget m yg udah mau comment..

thanks to J.A ll Kimyoolee ll fishy ll Kim Soo Hyun ll MyPumpkinsLABU ll Kyumin fujoshi ll Shi Shiryo ll ll dincubie ll Mingriew-chan ll BbuingBbuing317 ll Cho Miku ll Chikyumin ll yang udah mau coment di 'Oh! Geez!'. gamsahamida. *deepbow bareng bunny ming* ^^

author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story,,i cant believe that..

you kidding me, arent u?

all of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,,authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukmingbumtae*


End file.
